


Be More Gay

by Nehanshika_524



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Canon Rewrite, Fix-It, M/M, Screenplay/Script Format, and i love fem!squip, i dont normally do rewrites/fix-its but listen. listen i had to, idk im pretty proud of this so yeah!!!, lowkey based on aussie bmc because it was amazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 18:47:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14142261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nehanshika_524/pseuds/Nehanshika_524
Summary: (basically the BMC musical ending but i edited it so now it's boyf riends)Michael makes an entrance... Just not in the way Jeremy expected.(Or: Jeremy's Squip knows who he really wants, and Michael is Squipped during the play.)





	Be More Gay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CeaCeaYes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeaCeaYes/gifts).



> this basically started bc i was theorising about Michael's Squip and who it wouldve been  
> then i rewrote a song  
> then i rewrote the script (partially)  
> and in conclusion, here we are  
> enjoy!

 

[Michael]

Jeremy! Here!

 

(Michael throws the bottle to Jeremy…just as the Squip zombies descend on him.)

 

[Jeremy]

Michael! No!

 

(Jeremy tries to drink from the bottle, but the Squip is physically restraining him.)

 

[The Squip]

You don’t want to drink that, Jeremy.

 

[Jeremy]

(Defiant) Why not?

 

[The Squip]

Because then, you’ll never be with the one you _really_ love.

 

(The Squip zombies part to reveal Michael. He looks radiant.)

 

[Michael]

Jeremy!

 

[Jeremy]

…Michael?

 

[Michael]

Yeah! Oh man, this feels so great. I don’t know why I kept trying to make you get rid of it!

 

[Jeremy]

Michael… what are you talking about?

 

[Michael]

What do you think? (beat, he laughs.) Anyway, I want to apologise.

 

[Jeremy]

What for?

 

[Michael]

About forcing _you_ to apologise! And about trying to make you kill your Squip. I… feel… _amazing._

 

[Jeremy]

No…

 

[Michael]

Who needs Apocalypse of the Damned, anyway? Or nerdy shit at all? Screw college, we’re so cool _now._

So… chill.

 

[Jeremy]

That’s not Michael.

 

[The Squip]

I assure you, it is. Only his fears and insecurities have been removed.

 

[Michael]

_Jeremy, you’re my favourite person_

_Being with you feels like a dream_

_And I love you, I know that I do_

_Can’t we always just be a team?_

 

[The Squip]

That’s your cue.

 

[Jeremy]

He’ll do whatever I want?

 

[The Squip]

That’s what I promised.

 

[Jeremy]

Great.

(He hands Michael the bottle.)

Drink this.

 

(As Michael drinks from the bottle—)

 

[The Squip]

Wait—think about what you’re saying, Jeremy—

 

[Jeremy]

(to Michael) How do you feel?

 

(Suddenly, Michael’s head snaps down, like a computer powering off.)

 

[Jeremy]

Uh… Michael?

 

(His head snaps back up. He opens his mouth – and emits a decibel-shattering SONIC SCREAM. The Squip Zombies – Chloe, Brooke, Jake, Mrs Reyes, Jenna, Christine, and, finally, Jeremy – collapse.)

 

* * *

 

SCENE NINE 

 

(Jeremy wakes up in a hospital bed. Next to him is Rich, in a full body cast.)

 

[Jeremy]

Hello?

(He tries to get up.)

 _Ow._ Ow ow ow ow ow.

 

[Rich]

Feels like you’re missing a part of yourself, doesn’t it?

 

[Jeremy]

…Rich?

 

[Rich]

Hurts like a motherfucker too. Be honest: what are they saying about me at school? (Beat.) That bad?

 

[Jeremy]

Sorry…

 

[Rich]

Sorry? I’m finally free of that shiny happy hive mind! When I get outta here, the ladies are gonna learn to love the real Richard Goranski. (an epiphany) And the dudes. Oh my god, I’m totally bi.

 

[Jeremy]

Your Squip’s gone? But how?

 

[Rich]

Ask your buddy. Anti-social headphones kid? He’s been by like, a ton, by the way. What is he, your boyfriend? No judgment. Just curious. Totally bi now.

 

[Jeremy]

(Scoffs) Ha, I wish…

 

[Rich]

(He looks over, surprised.) Wait, really? I thought you were into Christine.

 

[Jeremy]

Yeah, but she wasn’t ready for a relationship. Besides… weirdly enough, my Squip kinda helped me realise that she wasn’t who I really wanted, anyway.

 

[Rich]

Well then. (Beat, he smiles.) Good for you, buddy! Bi bros, yeah? God, I gotta get myself a boyfriend. Or girlfriend.

 

(Christine enters)

 

[Christine]

Aww, I’m sure someone special will be lucky to have you, Rich!

 

[Rich]

You think?

 

[Christine]

I do. You’re a great guy! Bye now!

(Christine pulls the hospital curtain shut on Rich.)

 

[Jeremy]

What happened? All I remember is that noise, and…

 

[Christine]

I don’t remember much either. But Michael did! He kept going on about how some kind of high-frequency sonic disturbance would be powerful enough to wipe them out, and how all of them were linked and communicating, and…

 

[Jeremy]

Christine, my head still hurts.

 

[Christine]

Yeah, mine too. But it turns out you didn’t have to destroy every Squip, once they were all connected like that. Just one.

 

[Jeremy]

Michael’s. (Beat.) Hey, where is Michael? I have to talk to him. I feel so awful, after everything I did, and he was still there for me, and I don’t know why...

 

[Christine]

Well… he did say your dad could be pretty persuasive.

 

[Jeremy]

My dad?

 

(Jeremy’s dad enters. For the first time in the play, he’s wearing real pants.)

 

[Jeremy’s dad]

Jeremy, are you okay?

 

[Jeremy]

Actually, I’m great—

 

[Jeremy’s dad]

I’m glad. Because you’re grounded. You’re going to see some serious changes, young man, starting… (he notices Jeremy is grinning) What?

 

[Jeremy]

Dad… You’re… wearing…

 

[Jeremy’s dad]

Don’t look so surprised. I’m your father. And I wear the pants around here! Now let’s get down to business: you and Michael, eh? I admit I didn’t see that coming, but why did I have to hear about it from this lovely young lady?

 

[Jeremy]

It doesn’t matter. After what I did, I’m lucky if he even wants to go to the same school as me. (he sees Christine and his dad exchange a look) What?

 

[Christine]

It’s almost reassuring. He still doesn’t know _anything_ about relationships! (She laughs)

 

[Jeremy’s dad]

_You gotta buy him a rose_

_Compliment him on his clothes_

 

[Christine]

_Say you appreciate that he’s smart!_

 

[Rich]

_Nah, bro, you tell him that he_

_Excites you sexually_

 

[All three]

_And that’s the way you get to his heart_

_Trust me, I know_

_How it’s gonna go_

_Listen and, oh—_

 

[Jeremy]

_And there are voices in my ear_

_I guess these never disappear_

_I’ll let ‘em squeal_

_And I will deal_

_Then make up my own mind_

_Might still have voices in my head_

_But now, they’re just the normal kind_

_Voices in my head_

_But now they’re the normal kind_

 

(We head to school. Jeremy is cornered by Jenna, Chloe, Brooke, and Jake. They surround him, menacing.)

 

[Jeremy]

Heyyy guys… About what happened—

 

[Jake]

We’ve been looking for you, punk. (he grins) To say, good luck asking out Michael!

 

[Jeremy]

Seriously, how does everyone know about that?

 

[Chloe]

It’s crazy, but ever since we all did ecstasy at the school play, I’ve felt really connected to you guys. (genuinely supportive) You tell him, Jenna.

 

[Jenna]

_Just summon strength from within_

 

[Brooke]

_Don’t get hung up on your skin_

 

[Chloe]

_He probably thinks acne is hot_

 

[Jake]

_I’ll throw you a rope, homeslice_

_If you need some dope advice_

 

[All four]

_Now march on over and give him a shot_

_Buddy, you’ll see_

_It’ll go perfectly_

_If you listen to me, me, me!_

 

[Jeremy]

_And there are voices all around_

_And you can never mute the sound_

_They scream and shout_

_I tune them out_

_Then make up my own mind_

_Might still have voices in my head_

_But now they’re just the normal kind_

_Voices in my head_

_But now they’re the normal kind_

 

(Jeremy finds Michael)

 

[Jeremy]

Hey. (awkward pause) So—

 

[Michael]

I still remember how it felt.

 

[Jeremy]

What?

 

[Michael]

It was like I thought it’d be. Controlled and scary and… safe, but in a bad way. Like I’d never have to worry or... care about anything ever again. (Beat) Who did yours look like?

 

[Jeremy]

Lara Croft. Yours?

 

[Michael]

Uh… Hidetaka Miyazaki. It’s kinda dumb…

 

[Jeremy]

Actually, that one’s pretty good.

 

[Michael]

…To find out, deep down, I just want everything to be easy.

 

[Jeremy]

Yeah, but… Who wants things to be hard? Look, I ruined the play, I threw away our friendship and hurt your feelings, I almost destroyed the school- maybe all of human civilisation. I know the last thing I deserve is another shot. But I… Uh…

 

[Michael]

It’s alright, Jeremy. Just… say what’s on your mind.

 

[Jeremy]

…Lunch? Just the two of us.

 

[Michael]

_And any voices in our heads?_

 

[Jeremy]

_There might be voices in our heads_

_But I swear_

_The voices there_

_Will be the regular kind_

 

[Michael]

_Me and the voices in my head have made up our collective mind_

 

[Jeremy] (in a soft reprise of 2-Player Game)

_What do they say that we should do?_

 

[Michael]

(He smiles) _I think that all of us wanna go out with you._

 

[Jeremy]

(Grinning) Yeah!

 

[All]

_And there are voices in my head_

_So many voices in my head_

_And they can yell_

_And hurt like hell_

_But I know I’ll be fine_

 

[Jeremy]

_I still have voices in my head_

_There’re voices in my head_

_Of the voices in my head_

_The loudest one is mine!_

 

(Suddenly, the Squip appears. Shuffling towards them. Weak. But still alive.)

 

[The Squip]

Jeremy…

 

[Jeremy]

_Loudest one is mine!_

 

[The Squip]

You can’t get rid of me that easily…

 

(Jeremy confronts the Squip, as if banishing her—)

 

[Jeremy]

_Loudest one is mine!_

 

[The Squip]

(ala a sick computer powering down) Jeeereeeemmmmmyyyyy….

 

[All]

_NA NA NA NA NA NA_

_NA NA NA NA NA NA_

_NA NA NA NA NA NA_

 

[Michael]

Ready, Player Two?

 

[Jeremy]

Let’s go!

 

[Michael]

_C-c-c-c’mon_

_C-c-c-c’mon_

_Let’s go!_

 

[Jeremy]

_C-c-c-c’mon_

_C-c-c-c’mon_

_Let’s go!_

 

[Jeremy and Michael]

_C-c-c-c’mon_

_C-c-c-c’mon_

_Let’s go!_

 

(Jeremy and Michael walk past the Squip. Past everyone. For now, at least, the only people that matter are each other.)

 

[All]

_C-c-c-c’mon_

_C-c-c-c’mon_

_Let’s go!_

 

_C-c-c-c’mon_

_C-c-c-c’mon_

_Go, go!_

 

_C-c-c-c’mon_

_C-c-c-c’mon_

_Go, go!_

 

_OH!_

**Author's Note:**

> questions? comments? requests? hmu on my writing sideblog: dhillarearenn !


End file.
